1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of effectively outputting a video and a sound contained in contents in an N-screen implementation environment, and an operating method of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
A terminal as a multimedia player can be referred to as a display device since it generally has a function of displaying video information.
Terminals can be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Examples of the mobile terminal can include laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. and examples of the stationary terminal can include television systems, monitor for desktop computers, etc.